HERO
by obsessed-wit-kickin'-it
Summary: In seaford high there principle decides to mak a valentines day concert. the student are allowed to sing there valentines at the concert. kim is worried she won't get a valentine from her crush. will jack sing a valentine to kim? or will another girl catch jack eye?


Hero

NO ONE P.O.V  
It was a beautiful day in Seaford high. Seven students also known as Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Jack, Kim, Julie, and Grace all walked into the school with a smile on there face . Which was weird considering this is a SCHOOL! WORST 8 HOURS OF YOUR LIFE!

KIM P.O.V  
I walked to my locker which is very close to my friends, and grab all the books I need for the first 3 periods.

P.A: Good Morning students! Next week Friday we will be having a valentine's day concert. Students will be able to sing there valentines in the concert. To enter there is a sign up sheet  
On the bulletin board. Thank you !

Ughh… another concert. I was thinking of signing up and singing how I feel to jack but if he don't feel the same that will be embarrassing. Any ways … BRING!  
WOAH SAVED BY THE BELL.

JACKS P.O.V

JACK: hey man maybe I could sing that song I been working on to Kim the concert.

JERRY : ohh you are one smooth playah….. Nah I'm still confused?

Jack ahh jerry sometimes I'm worried about him.

JACK: never mind just come over after school so we could practice and tell Eddie and Milton.

Jack runs to the sign up sheet and signed his name. Two seconds later the bell rings.

JACK: Kim Crawford….. Your in for a surprise!

Jack ran to first period which he had with kim. When he got there he took a seat next to her. The teacher hadn't come in yet. He turned to face kim.

JACK: hey Kim? Are you going to the concert?

KIM: yeah! Even though I doubt that anyone will sing me a valentine.

JACK: well you never know what will happen!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

AFTER SCHOOL  
JACK: hey guys! Listen. Net week I'm going to need your help to sing Kim my valentine.  
Jerry- drums  
Eddie-bass  
Milton- guitar  
Jack- vocalist  
Are you guts ready to start?

GUYS: Sure!

With that they started practicing there song named hero.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
CONCERT  
Principal: wow! That was amazing!… Up next we have Jack Brewer singing a valentine to Kimberly Ann Crawford!

Kim jaw drop throw the floor.

JACK: Thank you. This song is called hero and Kim I told you someone will sing you a valentine.

Jack winked at her and then started to play hero.( this song is by sterling knight from starstruck sound track)  
I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll be a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

JACK: KIM I LOVE YOU AND I WANT THE WHOLE SCHOOL TO KNOW IT!…..I JACK BREWER IS IN LOVE WITH KIM CRAWFORD! Jack screamed into the microphone.

Kim walked backstage. When jack came off the stage he saw Kim and walked towards her.

KIM: is it true?

JACK: I MEAN'T EVERY WORD KIM!

Kim smiled brightly. Jack leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. Kim was surprised with his actions but kissed back anyway.  
Jack broke the kis and then snapped his fingers. A man came up to jack with two dozen of roses and chocolates. Jack went down on one knee and said…

JACK: KIM CRAWFORD WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY VALENTINE?

KIM: YES JACK I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND VALENTINE.

Jack stood up gave her the flowers and chocolates and kissed her again . Only to be broken by Kim saying…

KIM: you know I'm starting to like valentines day!

Jack chuckled and kissed her again with no interruptions this time.

THE END  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Hey guys this my second story on fan fiction I hope you liked the chapter. Review please I want to hear what you guys think of the story!


End file.
